


Beauty in the Breakdown

by kiomeyasha9



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra (Final Fantasy XIV), Completed, Conspiracy Theories, Don't Judge Me, Elezen (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Hints of Stormblood, Hyur (Final Fantasy XIV), Lalafell (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Post Heavenward, Roegadyn (Final Fantasy XIV), Sexual Fantasy, Underage Sex, Warrior of Light primal theory, alphinaud facing hormones while in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiomeyasha9/pseuds/kiomeyasha9
Summary: After a incident with the Warrior of Light, Alphinaud takes up the task in finishing what she started. Little did he know the boundless possibilities that awaited him, causing him to question everything between them. Maybe some feelings are meant to be kept hidden in dreams, for some aren't as rewarding when confronted with a nightmare that is the truth. (Post After 3.0 and before 3.1, though there are hints of Stormblood's story.)(Slight sexual themes inside. You've been warned.)





	Beauty in the Breakdown

It seemed like weeks now since the declaration of union between the alliances were made. Ishgard was slowly gaining back the activity of its people after months of battle from the dragonsong war. It’s been a short-lived victory of peace though with Nidhogg’s brood scouting about the lands from his recent rebirth. Even so, Midgardsormr’s presence was enough to ease the people the chance of redeeming their crimes against the Dravanians. If no further words were true, a war can never be over in a day.

“But the light of dawn will shine again for it to be put to rest,” said Alphinaud, staring peacefully out the window within the Fortemps manor, “With the alliance now forged anew, only a matter of time, Grandfather.”

No person could be as ecstatic as Alphinaud was during the ceremony between the alliances. It’s what he fought so hard to create since his arrival to Eorzea. Granted, he couldn’t do it without the bravery of his companions—more importantly—the Warrior of Light. Since the fall of the scions, they’ve been rebuilding what they could. The search for their friends was certainly proving difficult, even with Y’shtola’s return. With Estinien now one with Nidhogg, the tasks in saving their friends has become doubled. 

Of course, newly fresh wounds still bleed from the ones they have lost. Haurchefant and Ysayle’s death were not meant to be forgotten, nor their sacrifice. The death of their jovial friend piercing Hydaelyn’s chosen one most effectively—to the point of claiming blood. It was a side he’s never seen before from their heroic friend; one he wonders she’ll share in retribution for his own life. Not that he’s ever given her reason to after all the times he was willing to risk her life at the dangerous tasks no other soul was brave enough to take.

Twelve’s be damn, it’s what captivated the young Elezen most about her—not that he would say that aloud to any soul. It was already problematic enough that Estinien was able to read his growing affection for the young warrior. Such humiliation was not anything he could forget—hard as he tried. It didn’t really struck him until Estinien had scolded him how dangerous these missions he forced on her was. Truly, he never thought about it. She always came out unscathed, his blind faith in her survival clouding him from how easily they could lose her— ** _he_** could lose her.

They’ve been through so much together, even after their miraculous escape from Ul’dah. Ever since then, they’ve become quite a duo—at least to Cid’s standards of words. It was quite an odd sensation the reputation they were making—what an odd pair they make. He was pretty sure the Warrior of Light was seven summers older than him, give or take. She’s not one for conversation either, seeing how little she speaks about herself; not that it matters; he usually did the talking anyway. An enigma in every sense of the word he wishes to decipher almost as much as the Ascian’s secrets.

Alphinaud fixed his tie and decided to make his presence known amongst the lobby area of the Fortemps manor. The clogs inside his head were turning enough, and he need not falter with any more interference of thought—especially one involving a certain companion. To think she would affect him to the point of even considering the possibility of pursing courtship was practically ridiculous. His sister would laugh and call him a fool for behaving so childishly—he would have thought to outgrow such cliché pretense of youthful desires. 

He walked his way over to Tataru who was conversing with one of the guards, gathering what she could about their missing friends. She was quite persistent, never faltering for a second. Their leads may have been cold lately, but if they were lucky enough to find Y’shtola, then the rest were sure to follow. The guard noticed Alphinaud’s approaching form and decided to take his leave, concluding his report. The exchange didn’t look promising, but that did not falter the smile that greeted him from the small Lalafell’s face.

“Oh! Good morning, Master Alphinaud!” she chirped with a wobble like salute to the air.

“Good morning, Tataru. I take it no word today about our missing comrades?” he asked, swaying his hand casually in response.

She shook her head, frowning only a bit. “None sadly,” she said, instantly cheering up, “But if there’s any word, even a little, I’m sure we’ll find them! Maybe a way to rescue Sir Estinien as well!”

“I hope you’re right,” he said, nodding in reassurance. 

He then studied the parlor, diligently searching for a particular comrade in arms. Tataru noticed his anxious look and decided to indulge him.

She put her hands behind her back, her lips spreading into a teasing grin. “She’s not here.”

He seemed taken back, somewhat confused and embarrassed to be caught. Damn, and here he thought he was being conspicuous.

“It’s the Warrior of Light you’re looking for, right?” she asked, never letting go of that cheerful tone of hers.

He coughed into his fist, mentally scolding himself to gain back his composure. “You’re able to read me like a book, Tataru. Your perception is ever keen. Where has our beloved scion gone off to today? Perhaps some runabout errands with some beasts to be slain for the common folks?”

She put thought into the question. “If I can recall, I think someone mentioned seeing her heading off back into Coerthas towards Camp Dragonhead.”

“Dragonhead? What in twelve’s would she be…oh,” he started to speak before realization striking him the reason.

Tataru frowned, the answer becoming quite clear even to her. Alphinaud tried not to make it seem like their friend’s frequent visits there didn’t bother him—though obviously it did—even if he didn’t want to admit it. She was visiting Lord Haurchefant’s grave again, for that they were certain of. Not that he could fault her for it, he was a good man; one of the best knights’ he ever had the privilege in consorting with. There was no greater man to fight by the Warrior of Light’s side than him. All Alphinaud had done to show support is play dictator and use her for his elaborate plot in gaining back peace to this star. How did he put it?

_‘Become a Guardian of Eorzea.’_

What a foolish notion; it truly did make him feel less of a child for assuming such a fantasy could exist. The Crystal Braves did well in reminding him of that. That was all in the past now though, he has moved on and will not dwell on his mistakes—only his regrets. He wondered what she could possibly be thinking at a time like this. Did she ever fault him for what happened to their friends? He couldn’t bare the thought if she did, not now after relying on her to be his pillar of strength.

For now though, it’s about time he became hers. Without Lord Haurchefant around anymore, who else will praise her? Worship her? Or even fret for her wellbeing? For Alphinaud, it felt like a task he has long missed **_many_** opportunities for to attend to.

“Perhaps I shall see to it no harm comes to our comrade during her visit?” he inquired.

Tataru seemed perplexed by such a suggestion. “I believe our friend is capable, Master Alphinaud, and could fend off whatever ferocious beasts awaits her during her travel.”

It did sound ridiculous, but what else was he to do? Wait and fret like a maid? Oh the Twelve, the laugh Estinien will have right now.

“I just rather see no harm comes to her,” he concluded rather firmly with slight irritation in his appearance, “I’ve fought enough battles lately to say I’m experienced to stall any fiend.”

Tataru soon burst into giggles. “I didn’t expect you to be so defensive, Master Alphinaud. You must truly care for our friend,” she said, practically beaming from the unsung serenade he was exploiting, “Please don’t take what I said to heart. I’m sure she would appreciate your support. One could never grieve alone.”

“Quite…” he whispered shamefully, “Forgive me, that was uncalled for; such concerns are not needed when it comes to her skills.”

“If I may, Master Alphinaud,” Tataru spoke out meekly, hoping she wasn’t stepping any grounds, “It’s alright to be by her side, if that is what you wish. I’m sure it’s something she’ll appreciate after assisting so many of our woes for so long. Perhaps some aid from you will help lesson the weight?”

“Do you think of me to be of use on such a task?” he asked, “I highly doubt my diplomatic disclosures could be comforting.”

The young Lalafell never felt the need to stoop to violence, but the way Alphinaud was withdrawing from his feelings made her want to kick him. The young lord’s pride truly was unmoving, and he would keep it sturdy and true as long as he could. His insecurities, however, was another matter. For one so confident in his knowledge and charm, he truly had a lack of foresight when it came to the matter of his heart. It’s no wonder how much he has changed since meeting with the Warrior of Light. The influence she had on him was hard to ignore—on all of them really.

It was a shame that they had to bestow such responsibilities such as primal hunting to her, due to her gift of the echo. She was sure Alphinaud especially has felt recent guilt from this matter, and wishes to neglect such reasons of reliability to their cause. Now if only he could pursue their ally, then all would be well. The two of them would be able to banish the darkness across the realm together; and when their friends return, even rejoice at the idea of marriage. They could be the heroes Eorzea needed! Bards would even sing on the streets about it, declaring their victory and tale of love for all to remember!

Perhaps that was just Tataru getting ahead of herself though in being a romantic. First she had to convince Alphinaud to realize such possibilities before such a fantasy could even happen.

“Tataru?”

The Lalafell broke out of her daydream, and instantly propelled a reply, “Unfortunately, I do not hold the answer, Master Alphinaud. Alas, it doesn’t mean you can’t find a solution. Our friend has guided me many times in improving my role rather than searching for it.”

He paused to ponder, letting her words sink in. “Tis quite a fine theory to make. I shall take your word for it.”

She nodded gleefully, feeling pleased at her own advice. The two conversed for a bit, trading each other information that might have gone amiss. Soon Alphinaud noticed it was getting late, and couldn’t help but begin to worry. Surely she should have returned by now? He hoped she wasn’t overdoing it again with those half-baked quests. The people of Eorzea could certainly function without her constant aid, could they not? The darkening pit inside his gut fueled his nerves even further, twisting unwillingly for him to start pacing.

Tataru was about to console him until the door to the manor burst open, startling them both. One of the temple knights rushed forward in a panic, nearly losing balance when he came to a halt.

Alphinaud was the first to speak, not one to prolong curiosity, “What is it that ails you, knight?”

“My Sir, and Lady! It’s the Warrior of Light! She’s been injured!” he shouted, practically gasping for air.

Alphinaud’s eyes became like saucers, demanding an explanation, “What sort of trick is this? You best explain yourself!”

Tataru whimpered with a frown of disbelief. “Where is she right now?” she asked, praying it wasn’t severe.

“She’s currently resting at the Cloud Nine. I believe a Miqo’te woman name Lady Y’shtola is with her and is tending her wounds now as we speak,” he answered, “I shall escort you there if you…”

Before the man could even finish, Alphinaud was already sprinting out the door. Tataru was startled by his sudden dash, taking initiative to follow after him without the knight’s aid.

“Alphinaud, wait!” she shouted, her Lalafell feet doing so little in catching up.

The boy did not stop; he ran and used the closest Aetheryte shard he could find that would take him to the Brume. He touched the crystal and instantly teleported, sparing little time to navigate his thoughts. Once his physical form restored, he made a beeline to the bar’s entrance. He collided into the door, pulling it back forcibly with the wind bellowing behind him. Dust of snow swept itself inside from his hasty momentum, sending a chill down his spine. He made his way around the pub, seeking for Gibrillont.

Just before he could speak to the man though, Hilda’s voice barked across the tavern. “Well, if it isn’t the young lord himself; here to grace us with his presence once more, have ye? What brings ye to our royal flat?”

“Sir Gibrillont, where is he?” he asked—he was in no mood for greetings.

“Oh, I believe he’s tending to that adventurer of yours. Poor Sheila, seems to have gotten hurt real bad,” she said disquietly.

“Pray, can you direct me which room she’s currently residing in?” he urgently pleaded with a gulp.

“Aye, I can, seems to be the right thing to do. Gather your wits, and follow me,” she ordered, casually entering through some double doors across the room.

Alphinaud briskly kept track of her trail, entering the dusty corridor with a heavy heart. He subconsciously wrapped his arms around himself, curious of how anyone could stay here without heat. To think his fellow warrior took refuge here instead of the manor astounded him—and honestly—enraged him as well. Someone of her title should not be seeking shelter in these conditions; especially when there was plenty who are willing to welcome a warm bed for her back at the manor. Shamefully, he would even share his own if it meant she was well pampered.

“This should be it,” Hilda announced inside a hushed whisper.

Alphinaud tried his best to keep his patience when she opened the door, letting out a low sigh of discord when spotting the wounded heroine.

Gibrillont towered behind Y’shtola, lending a comforting nod. “Let me know if you need anything else,” he said.

“I greatly appreciate your assistance, Lord Gibrillont,” Y’shtola spoke gently with a smile, “Hopefully my magick would suffice from here.”

“Understood, I shall return in tending to my customers then,” he said, turning to make his leave.

That’s when they both noticed Alphinaud and Hilda’s presence.

Y’shtola greeted the young Elezen with a comforting smile, “Lord Alphinaud, how fortunate you are here.”

He dare not speak, his attention fully on the woman currently resting between the moth eaten sheets on what apparently was considered a bed. 

Hilda decided to speak for him. “The young lord here was practically losing his wits for his mistress it would seem, so I escorted him here,” she explained, folding her arms across her chest.

Alphinaud’s pale skin failed to conceal the blush that appeared on his face. He glared at no one in particular, silently scolding himself for displaying such weakness. Even more so, in hearing such an inappropriate comment amongst the ears of his peers.

Hilda noticed, giving a big old slap to his back. “Nothing to be ashamed of, boyo. We all come to that age where we wish for another’s warmth. When one lives in Ishgard, it’s common even more so.”

“Please, restrain yourself from such absurdity, Lady Hilda,” he said, standing his ground while abolishing the heat around his pointed ears.

“Such a bloody stiff you are, it’s a wonder how you attend to woo our beloved savior with that plank nailed to your back,” she inputted snidely.

“Enough,” Gibrillont spoke out, obtaining back the peace, “Let the Scions be so they can attend to their friend.”

Hilda scoffed, not being one to take orders. She shrugged though in surrender, knowing she had gone too far.  
“Aye, I understand,” she said, directing her attention towards the door, “If I’m no longer needed, I shall be returning to my ale.”

Gibrillont nodded and followed up behind her to take their leave.

Alphinaud spoke though, acknowledging Hilda’s intention to be of good intend, “I appreciate your aid, Lady Hilda. Please be sure you have my thanks.”

She peered over her shoulder, a grin spreading across her face, “Just be sure to loosen that knot in your hair. I’m sure honoring your reputation is not worth losing your future.”

Her words sunk in, and he nodded with approval. “I’ll be sure to keep that well remembered.”

With that said her and Gibrillont left the room and closed the door, giving the group their privacy. Alphinaud maintained his composure for the most part, walking over carefully as to not disturb their resting companion. The floor creaked from the weight of his presence when he got near Y’shtola. The Miqo’te woman raised her hands over the warrior of light's body, casting all types of manner of spells that might mend her wounds. There was a green aura around her fingertips, carefully meditating to herself while channeling aether through her body. Thanks to her new ability after being in the lifestream, tasks like this became second nature to her now. 

Alphinaud was hesitant to speak, his throat becoming dry. However, Y'shtola sensed his worried thoughts, and spoke out to reassure him, "She is doing well. I've nurtured her burns, so she is stabilized for the most part."

"What caused her burns?" he asked, already predicting the answer.

"I would say some manner of dragon they have nesting in the north of camp dragonhead, since that's where they found her," she answered, returning her hands to her lap, "She must have gotten distracted and was mostly likely attacked from behind."

"It's not like her to lose a battle," he said, his faith in her skills clouding his judgment.

"All warriors have their moments, Lord Alphinaud, even the Warrior of Light," she softly explained, "No one is invisible; everyone has a weakness." 

He frowned in denial over her claim, his main focus being on his precious companion's face instead. One of the things he noticed was her hair. Before it used to be much longer than it was now. Her bangs covered the left side of her face, tempting him to brush it aside. Her skin once so fair was now dark and covered with scars. The color of her hair was also dyed to a darker shade, containing little hints of highlights from her previous color. Ever since they became fugitives she made it a habit to change her looks when she could. They were minor alterations, but enough for him to notice he believed. 

The gear she would wear sometimes even distracting from the glamour she would use. It’s a wonder how she can explore the world of Eorzea without being harassed. The thought made him blush from the numerous times she was close to him during those encounters—his eye level constantly even with her bosoms. During those moments, he always tried to resist the common temptation men seem to possess when upfront with such ‘devices’—after all, he was raised to be a gentleman. He held too much respect for her to have such thoughts. She was the beckon of light that was slowly making him the man that was worth proving to the realm.

He frowned deeply when taking attention at the cool draft that entered the room. 

This urged him to speak out with concern, “Are you sure there’s enough quilts for her?” The question was rather offhanded, and to Y’shtola rather surprising.

She tilted her head, her lips soon spreading into a knowing smile. “You really have changed, Alphinaud. I wonder if the reasons lies in our beloved scion waiting in wake.” 

“I beg your pardon?” he said, dreading her accusation. 

“Forgive me,” she said, giggling softly, “It just occurred to me how strange the heart can be, especially one you deem so close. You must have been traveling together a lot during my absence.”

Alphinaud crossed his arms over his chest in defiance. “There were plenty of comrades during our adventure,” he reasoned, “No more special than I.”

She shook her head. “You’re wrong, Master Alphinaud,” she said, inquiring him to trust her intuition, “The two of you have created a bond, a partnership of valor no one has never seen. You both have made such a difference within the realm, and you couldn’t have done it without each other. Between your diplomatic charisma, and her constant bravery of support in battle—it’s safe to say—you two make quite the pair.”

“Tis nothing to be amused about,” he said, gently separating his arms with a melancholy sigh, “I hardly deserve such credit compared to her feats. Tis a mystery why she even bothered following my orders at all.”

Y’shtola could sense his insecurities, hoping to banish them. “Don’t think of yourself a burden, Alphinaud. You’ve achieved much since joining us, victories I’m sure the Warrior of Light greatly appreciates. If it weren’t for you, the alliance with Ishgard may never have been forged. You, more than anyone, have strived to make a difference. I believe it’s for that reason why our friend is so devoted to you.” 

“Your compliments are appreciative,” he said, “Though I hope to be of better service in combat when the time comes, for the sake of our comrades. I shall not let Hydaelyn’s chosen suffer anymore than she has for my failures, much less my demands for battle.” 

“I have no doubts about that,” she concurred, nodding firmly with agreement.

It was then that Tataru barged into the room, desperately gasping for air. It struck Alphinaud that he had blindly left her behind during his pursuit, obtaining guilt over his actions. 

Y’shtola was startled by the Lalafell’s brash entrance. “Tataru!” she exclaimed, her ears launching up in alarm.

“Alphinaud, that was rather cruel of you,” the receptionist whined, “You know my little feet can’t catch up to your strides.” 

He gestured his hand, speaking apologetically, “Forgive me, Tataru. I allowed my emotions to get the better of me.”

She wobbled over to them, her focus merely on the resting woman instead. “Will she be alright?” she asked, her eyes brimming with tears at the sight of her friend in such a state.

“She’ll be fine, I’ve made sure of that,” Y’shtola answered comfortingly.

“Thank the Twelve!” Tataru wept happily, wiping her tears.

Alphinaud stared back and forth between the two before his eyes fell on Eorzea’s champion. His thoughts became jumbled with questions on what she was even doing letting her guard down like that. Perhaps the sight of Lord Haurchefant’s grave paralyzed her senses from the danger around the area. Surely though there was another reason she would occupy such hazardous conditions besides a visit to an old friend. This was something he had to figure out, growing tired of these random escapades that shouldn’t be worthy of her time—much say her life. He gazed down at his two fellow scions, entrusting his savior in their care. 

“I believe our friend is in capable hands, if it’s well with all of you, I shall excuse myself to other matters,” he said, instantly grabbing their attentions.

“So soon?” Y’shtola asked rather baffled, “I would have imagined you wanting to stay.”

“Tis true, but for the sake of our comrade, I wish to be rid of any loose ends that may have led her to such harm,” he answered humbly, wishing to be of use.

Tataru seemed to relate, jumping joyfully to volunteer. “Then I shall come to!” she cheered.

“No, Tataru,” he said, trying not to make his rejection sound harsh, “You should stay here and assist Y’shtola with anything she might need so that our friend can gain back her full health. This mission I must do on my own.”

“But...”

“Leave him be, Tataru,” Y’shtola spoke frankly, her tone slightly covered with a chuckle, “We all know once Lord Alphinaud makes up his mind, there’s no stopping him. He most likely doesn’t want you to get in the way. Besides, it would honor me if you stayed here to help me gather some items from the market that may help our friend.”

Alphinaud nodded in agreement. “You see?” he said, “Your resourcefulness is needed here.”

She sulked in dismay, but her frown was quickly replaced with a smile. “Tis seems I can’t argue with you. However, do be careful, Master Alphinaud.”

“Yes, it will not be wise to endanger yourself. I’m sure our beloved Warrior of Light would not take joy in waking with you coming to harm,” Y’shtola reprimanded softly, “You are still learning the art of combat after all.”

He brought his hand to his lips in deep thought, letting out a short laugh. “Tis would seem my motives are clear to you. Pray, have faith,” he said with an encouraging smile. 

He stepped to the side with a bow, already making his way to the door. The two waved goodbye behind him, returning to their injured friend. When he closed the door, Tataru took the opportunity to giggle inside her hands. This caused Y’shtola’s ears to perk up, taking keen interest in the Lalafell’s sudden amusement. 

“Dare I ask what is funny?” she questioned bemusedly. 

Tataru settled her laughter. “Sorry, it’s just strange how, despite his genius theories and potential leadership, Alphinaud can be quite oblivious at the concept of romance,” she declared gleefully, “Especially towards a certain scion.”

Y’shtola smiled warmly, picking up the signs herself. “He does seem to be unaware, doesn’t he?” she asked, focusing on her magick once more, “Only time will tell when he will make light of it. He won’t be a boy much longer when he does.”

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxiV

Alphinaud stepped into the center of the Forgotten Knight, studying for any signs that may lead him to the cause of his friend’s recent ailment. He grimaced at the loud clanking of pitchers and indecent banters between the patrons nearby. Thankfully Hilda wasn't around to tease him—that was all he needed. One could already tell from a glance that he didn’t belong here, though he did his best to remain discreet. He eyes scanned the room continuously in the shadows until he spotted a lone knight from Dragonhead fretting in a corner. The soldier noticed Alphinaud’s presence, recognizing him instantly to be a friend of his deceased commander. He approached the young Elezen, who was already in qualms by the man’s restless behavior. 

“Salutations, my lord,” he said politely with a hint of distress, “May I ask if there’s any improvement on the Warrior of Light’s condition?”

Alphinaud gave the knight a suspicious look, becoming protective over such delicate details. “Forgive me, may I ask how you come to know such information?” he asked, his tone coming out rather demanding.

“My apologies, my lord,” he said, bowing lightly in respect, “It was I and a few other men who have transported the Warrior of Light here so she would be treated.”

“Curious, how was it you found her in such a state?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest in anticipation.

The knight bowed his head and spoke with remorse, “In moment of weakness from our men, we had requested the Warrior of Light to slay a few Downy Aevis for us by Providence Point. Though we never imagined the Eikon Slayer to be subdued so easily over mere dragons.”

“That’s because she doesn’t,” Alphinaud defended harshly, trying his best not to scowl, “She’s capable of vanquishing any beasts. After all, this is the same woman who has saved us numerous times from primals. Do not think to belittle her because your men are incapable of hunting down some dragons. Why, Lord Haurchefant himself would be rolling in his grave by such incompetence.”

The guard grew stiff from the young Elezen’s words, for they were quick as steel. Alphinaud frowned deeply, realizing his emotions were escaping without any control in restraining them. His usual calm demeanor was slowly shedding just by the mere thought of his comrade. It was overwhelming, and he had no guide in how to stop it. He wondered; was this how Lord Haurchefant felt? Granted, the man was more open to expressing such display of affection—but for the young scion—it was all too foreign. 

Alphinaud had a means to speak, his resolve still clear inside his head. He was interrupted though by the jaunty voice of Cid Garlond himself.

“Alphinaud, my boy!” he shouted, keeping his eyes stern with hope, “I’ve heard news of our dear friend, I take it she is doing well? I don’t see the bird going down that easily.”

The engineer sensed the tension in the air immediately, his face going grim. “The silence isn’t comforting,” he said, “Am I to suspect the worse?”

Alphinaud bit his lip, training himself for moments like these to act compose. 

“She’s none worse for wear, Cid,” he simply said, “I’m sure she’ll make a speedy recovery. It’s only a matter of time and patience. There’s no need for concerns.” 

Cid grimaced, not particularly convinced by the boy’s enthusiasm. If he didn’t know any better, he was pretty sure the young Elezen was shaken up by the news than anyone else. It wasn’t a mystery to the Garlean that the scholar had developed certain feelings for their friend. The hard part was whether to define those emotions as mere love or admiration. He was pretty sure though the lad fancied the woman—their journey together forging a deep bond between them. Granted, she had chemistry and qualities with almost any man—or any woman in fact. Hell, he’s surprised that he never thought of pursuing the girl himself. 

However, between Eorzea and Alphinaud, their fate seemed to be intertwined. He had to give the lad credit for being such an influence to her life—if it weren’t for his constant meddling of the alliances’ affairs, she may have never been the hero she was now. The old Alphinaud had no intention of creating companionship, using them as mere tools for his grand gesture of peace. When he thought about it, maybe the crystal brave’s betrayal served some fortune after all. For one, it made the boy more a man than he ever was today—and his dependence on the Warrior of Light has lessened greatly. Dare he say, to the point he’s afraid of losing her. The only real challenge being now however is if those exact sentiments were mutual. 

And, considering how stoic their beloved friend could be sometimes, that answer could be forever unknown. 

“Well, I’m glad to hear our friend is doing well,” Cid spoke with a hand to his fist, “Though I still wonder how she managed to get herself injured.”

Alphinaud gave a cold glare at the knight beside him, restraining himself from making a scene. The guard sensed the hostile stare, influencing him to apologize once more.

“I take full blame for what has happened to the Warrior of Light,” he said, “I do not expect forgiveness for recruiting her in such a dangerous task.”

“As you shouldn’t,” Alphinaud snapped diligently.

Cid frowned at the boy’s aggressive tone, taking the initiative to speak, “No need to be so harsh, Alphinaud my boy. It should be a common routine for you by now to expect the people of Eorzea to seek aid of our friend’s strength. And, if I may recall, you took advantage of such gifts more than anyone.”

Alphinaud felt like he was slapped in the face from the remark, flinching shamefully without any word of denial from such a fact. The air between them became uncomfortable, and the knight sought nothing more than to flee from it. Alphinaud fell into deep mediation, not wishing for Cid’s words to stall him from his objective. He desperately wanted to change the errors of his ways from how he had treated her; some pawn to do his bidding and battles. She’s become more than that—more than he ever thought was possible for him to feel—and it was about time he proved that.

He looked over at the knight, he resolve remaining firm. “Knight, if I were to insist you, will I be rewarded the same benefits you promised our comrade?”

The knight was stunned by question, not sure how to answer. “Well, certainly, but such a mission might be unsuitable for a summoner of your stature, my lord.”

Alphinaud glowered at him. “Do you question my skills, Sir knight?”

“No not at all!” he quickly answered in a panic—for someone his height, he sure had a way of making his words sound intimidating. 

“If my grandsire was able to defeat the King of Dragons, then I am surely capable of taking down a few of his lingering broods myself,” he confidently explained.

Cid was stricken with concern by the young Elezen’s valor. “Don’t be a fool, boy! You may have experienced some battles, but this is hardly anything you can do on your own!”

“How am I ever to prove myself in combat, when no one will let me fight?” he asked, clearly insulted, “This is my choice, and I will not have anyone hinder it.”

“It’s that confidence, boy, that will lead you to trouble,” Cid strictly warned, shaking his head with some manner of defeat, “If that is what you wish, then I won’t say anything more. It’s obvious my words will prove futile to persuade you.”

Alphinaud felt relieved by Cid’s forfeit to his cause, turning his attention back to the knight. “Shall we be off then?”

The knight bowed and nodded. “Certainly, my lord,” he said, his voice wavering just a bit.

Cid shook his head, still a bit reluctant to let the boy go in their friend’s stead. He may have tasted the fruit of battle from their recent adventures, but going alone was just damn reckless. He was sure if anything were to happen to the lad, their comrade would not be pleased. Even so, he was sure the boy had his reasons, and his hidden affection for the female adventurer was one of them. Who was he to deny that?

When the two began making their way to the door, Cid spoke somberly with unease, “Alphinaud, be safe; wouldn’t want to make the poor girl mourn any further than she has.”

Alphinaud’s pale face took hold of a faint shade of red, hinting even further the emotions he couldn’t quite comprehend. Cid knew better though, and wished he could just shout the answer. For someone so clever, it amazed him how dense the lad could be.

Alphinaud responded with conviction, “I shall do so.”

He soon left the threshold, never looking back.

FFxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxiv

They stepped out into the wilderness of Coerthas Central Highlands, shielding themselves from the bitter cold. The chill shook their bones, causing Alphinaud to frown as it reminded him of his fallen comrade, Ysayle. It seems it was hard not to think of her from all the ice and snow around them. Someday, when everything between man and dragon was settled, he hoped the people of Eorzea would remember her as a hero, rather than a heretic. The knight led Alphinaud up the hill, stopping momentarily to check on him.

“Are you alright, my lord? Do be careful, it’s easy to fall behind under these conditions,” he said.

“I’m fine, please continue,” Alphinaud responded defensively, guarding himself from the frost.

“As you wish.”

The further they got, the more Alphinaud regretted leaving his coat behind. He would have thought his body to be used to such harsh climate, but obviously there was some improvement to be made. Luckily his new attire kept him somewhat warm compared to his previous one. When they entered Dragonhead, Alphinaud stood like a proper solider waiting for his demands. He took the moment to study the fortress, realizing the mood had changed since Lord Haurchefant’s death. It somehow seemed bleak and gloomy without his presence. Alphinaud half expected him to burst outside any moment and greet him as if nothing had ever happened. Unfortunately, fate reminded him how cruel it could from the prickling storm. The knight soon halted and began to enlighten the lad what he needed to do; even though the objective was quiet clear. 

“If you go up North from here pass Witchdrop and over Providence Point, you’ll find the beasts’ nest by the hilltop of Steel Vigil,” he said, “Would you care for a chocobo for any assistance?”

Alphinaud raised his head to decline the offer. “That won’t be necessary,” he said, “I will like to manage on my own.”

The knight seemed apprehensive, but decided to humor the lad. “Well, if you are sure,” he said, “Good luck, Master Alphinaud.”

The young scholar nodded, pressing on to his quest. He made his way out from the North entrance, and summoned his carbuncle Obsidian almost immediately. He smiled at the creature, quite proud of its design due to his recent knowledge from Master Matoya. Its black fur was mildly covered by the dust of snowflakes, its feet buried within the snow. It curiously blinked at its master, anticipating battle while flicking its tail.

Alphinaud spoke to give him his orders, “Take caution, Obsidian. We are on our own here. I’m confident you won’t fail me to victory.”

The carbuncle bounced readily, preparing to follow any commands. Alphinaud nodded with appreciation over his understanding. He wasted no time, and started to make his march up North to Providence Point. For the most part, they avoided the nearby inhabitants of the mountain, not wanting to endanger the mission by attracting too much attention. Their only concern were the dragons, trying to fight any other fiends would just slow them down. Not long, the sky turned dark, picking up the storm that never seemed to end. It shook Alphinaud’s bones, causing him to hiss from the sickening hail that plundered their skulls. He brought his arms up, forcing his legs to maneuver through the thick cotton of snow. His face was growing numb, reddening his nose brightly. 

To think his comrade embraced such conditions without any reaction made him wonder if she was even worldly. Then again, being a chosen of Hydaelyn, he should know better that she wasn’t normal. He mustered his eyes open to look over the horizon, wondering if they were near their destination yet. There was a clear view of the cliff up ahead with the tips of Ishgard’s towers just above the peak. Just as his vision was made clear, so was a lone grave. Haurchefant’s tombstone stood untouched by snow, his shield proudly standing tall without any source of rust. Alphinaud walked closer to the engraved stone, Obsidian carefully following behind. Despite the rumors of dangerous Downy Aevis taking nest here, there were none in sight to the summoner’s observation—to think such creatures were able to harm his warrior baffled him. 

Alphinaud crossed his arms, doing his best to shield himself from the rising storm. He soon spoke, trembling slightly, “Is this what you felt Lord Haurchefant?” 

Obsidian’s nose twitched picking up the scent of turmoil coming from his master. 

“I never realized, how enthralled you were until now,” Alphinaud continued, “I found it almost quite unfair that it took me this long to realize it myself. How foolish it must be for a boy like me to have any measure of worth to be by her side—while you, who had given up your own life to secure her safety. Something I can’t thank enough ten folds over.” He became silent, his lips quivering as he whispered with clenched fists, “Unlike me, who was willing to risk her life countless time for a naïve dream. What do I have to offer? A dead man has done more deserving of her affection than I who has taken countless disregard of her life. I…. I don’t deserve her….”

Alphinaud dropped to his knees, planting himself softly into the ground. Obsidian took care of his master’s remorse, deciding to cuddle beside him for comfort. 

Alphinaud petted the ebony carbuncle, smiling sadly as he spoke, “These emotions are fresh to me…almost terrifying. In someway, I wish I were still oblivious to them as I was arrogant during my adventure into Eorzea.” He stroked the creature’s fur, almost pleading for it to respond to his pain, “She could never love me.”

“Such a beautiful lament, truly a spectacle of how far man has welcome darkness when faced with one of light,” a ominous and yet calm voice spoke, startling the young elezen from his musings. 

Alphinaud leapt up from the ground, striking a stance for battle with Obsidian hissing at their guest. The summoner’s eyes grew wide before settling into a scowl when realizing the company they were in. 

“Ascian…!” He seethed, gripping his grimoire tightly with a ruin ready to be cast. 

The paragon bowed respectfully, speaking politely, “Please, I prefer the name Elidibus.”

“Elidibus?” Alphinaud questioned, finding the name to be familiar from his female companion’s stories, “The emissary of Zodiark?”

“The one and the same,” he said with a pleasing smile.

Alphinaud studied his white cloak and red mask, sensing a disturbing force of aether around him. 

“What are your intentions in showing yourself here?” The young prodigy demanded, his eyebrows creasing with dread.

“Ease your tongue, young lord. I only come to bring enlightenment to one diplomat to another,” he said shrewdly. 

Alphinaud mocked his formality, “As if I would sway myself in conversing with such a tool of chaos.”

Elidibus grinned with amusement. “Your words certainly have obtained a measure of boldness, considering your lack of current protection,” he said tauntingly, “Where is your beloved God slayer I wonder?”

Alphinaud didn’t dare answer, his fingers grazing against the glyphs of his book. 

“Because I warn you, ours is one she will not be able to defeat,” Elidibus stated confidently, “Though she may try.”

“Silence!” Alphinaud shouted, casting a ruin II immediately after.

The emissary casually deflected the spell, snickering lowly at the poor attempt of an attack. 

“Tell me, young Leveilleur, what is the Warrior of Light to you and your beloved scions?” he asked curiously, “Certainly a child of Hydaelyn possesses some form of divinity with the level of power they harbor over the echo.”

“What are you getting at?” Alphinaud asked bewilderedly.

“Few are chosen with the gift, that much is certain, but the Warrior of Light, now, that is someone special,” he mused, feeling intrigued, “Not only do they have that power, but the ability to reject primals themselves. The timing of her arrival in Eorzea is no mere coincidence, especially a land so vast of aether and prayers of many seeking refuge from the recent Umbral era. Just as the beastmen have their Gods to rely in saving their torment, so too shall the people Eorzea call upon theirs, unbeknownst to their knowledge, of course.” 

Alphinaud frowned from his words, feeling quite uncomfortable of the subject. His intellect was sharp to know what the Ascian was getting at; the most disturbing thing was—however—was that he partially believed it. 

The Warrior of Light, the savior of Eorzea, the Eikon Slayer, warrior of warriors, Hydaelyn’s chosen—his dearest friend—a primal?

“Surely your mind has come to the conclusion of my theory,” Elidibus spoke almost victoriously, “The possibility can’t be that scarce, can it? After all, you witness first hand of those blessed with the echo becoming Gods sought by their worshippers. What makes your beloved champion any different? After all, before they appeared there was once stories of heroes such as she…lost and forgotten in time, only to return to this star’s dire time.”

Alphinaud shook his head violently, doing his best to block out the twisted accusation. 

Elidibus continue to torment the boy with his words, “Gods can come in many forms, and soon you will realize what she is. There’s no stopping it, for she will be the truth of your failed attempt of ceasing the rejoining.” 

“I’ve had enough of this!” Alphinaud shouted, whipping his hand into the air, “Obsidian attack!”

The creature charged forward, rapidly curling into a ball. It released a gust of wind, managing Elidibus to jump back in defense. He seemed impressed with the boy’s skills, realizing he shouldn’t take him lightly. 

He decided to speak once more, ending the purpose of his visit, “Have you ever wondered why you can’t remember her face? Her race? Her height? Maybe even her gender? One day, she’s a Lalafell, and maybe an Au Ra the next. She has taken many forms without you even realizing it. Even if you were blessed with the echo, how could you not see the forms she has taken? The Warrior of Light, coming to save the day in the image of her parishioners. With each primal she destroys, the closer she’ll be in becoming the sole reason of her birth. And before you know it, **_she’ll_** be the one **_hunted_** and made to yield.”

Alphinaud gritted his teeth, his eyes becoming moist with denial. Why? Why was he telling him all this? What was the purpose of confiding such information to him? It was like he was intrigued by it. If Elidibus truly was the emissary of Zodiark, what sort of chaos was he brewing? It’s nothing like the hostile and dismissive demeanor of Lahabrea, or the other Ascian members—no—far from it. Actually, it was if he was…testing him.

“The pieces are in place,” Elidibus said rather casually, “Soon, you all will accept the true nature of this star; for everything comes in a balance. Love and hate, life and death, peace and war—light, and dark,” He lifted his arms up, calling upon the void, concluding their one-sided conversation, “In the end, they are all connected hand in hand.”

Alphinaud called out, wishing the enigmatic shadow to clarify, “Wait! Just what it is it you are scheming! Answer me! What does the Warrior of Light have to do with any of this?”

Elidibus soon became transparent, ignoring the Elezen’s plea, “It was truly an honor to meet the grandson of the great mage Louisoix. Unfortunately, I never met the man, but he did catch my interest before his untimely downfall. To think there are those still willing to fight a cause that will eventually be inevitable, it definitely something I greatly admire. It’s why I was so eager to meet you, young lord. For I never thought you would be just as foolish.”

The snide remark shook Alphinaud’s core, rendering him paralyze as many black rifts appeared around him. He gasped in alarm, bracing himself from the overpowering aether that was slipping out from the dreaded cracks. Tempered Downy Aevis phased through the portals, roaring loudly while spreading their wings. 

Elidibus spoke, entering the void with a slight bow, “Pray do not disappoint me, master Alphinaud. After all, your part in the upcoming Umbral era is not yet over.”

“No, wait!” The young elezen shouted, releasing a great portion of his mana and aether for a tri-bind to be cast.

However, the spell missed his target, phasing right through. Obsidian snarled at the approaching wyrms, barking at his master to a more pressing matter at hand. Alphinaud whipped his head around, counting the number of enemies surrounding them, doing his best to formulate a strategy to defeat them.

 _‘First things first!’_ He focused his magic, and planted a shadow flare on the ground.

‘That will keep them at bay,” he whispered reassuringly.

He didn’t count the burst of flames out of the dragons’ mouth though, leaping back with Obsidian in toe. They managed to dodge the overpowering heat, triggering Alphinaud to cast Bio and Miasma. He had to put as much distance as he could, performing any source of spell that could help him cause damage while afar. The sheer determination to fend off the beasts surged through the dark carbuncle, enkindling him to perform his most deadly skill. Alphinaud pushed out every ruin he could, maneuvering through the thick snow with haste. They managed to bring one of the reptiles down, but as soon as it vanished, another came to take its place. It was soon that he realized the real target was the rift themselves, tethering the beasts with each burst of power in order for it to be revived. 

“Obsidian!” he shouted, thrusting his hand outwards, “Obey me and aim for the fissures!”

Both summoner, and pet put all their attention onto destroying the tethered space. It took every bit of their effort and mana to destroy each one while managing to heal through each assault the dragons threw at them. Alphinaud gritted his teeth, doing his best to focus on his rotation. He recited each step and tick of his spells, releasing bane each time he could as not to waste all his aether. The storm picked up, piercing his flushed cheeks. He kept hold though, never faltering his hand. Each glyph danced around his fingertips, creating a vast amount of light onto his wrist. He took the opportunity to wound one of the fiends with a fester, narrowing down each dark gap until there was only one left. Before he and Obsidian could land a finishing blow, the carbuncle was struck violently across the air. One of the Aevis had charged without warning, flanking the small pet with a force that echoed against the roaring winds. 

“Obsidian!!!” Alphinaud shouted in dismay, immediately transferring his heals to the pet in hopes of sustaining its form.

The distraction of his furry companion though proved to be his downfall. The dragons closed in on the small elezen, firing multiple spurt of ember at the scion’s feet. The overpowering heat knocked Alphinaud off his balance, breaking his connection with his carbuncle. The tiny animal soon became limp, dispersing immediately into small particles of light. Alphinaud swiftly tried to bring the carbuncle back to his side, but with the little amount of mana he had left, it proved futile. He cursed under his breath, lifting his hand up in hopes of draining back some magic from the endless amount of aether the beasts’ were emitting. However, despite the amount he collected, it wasn’t enough. Even worse, they didn’t even give him a chance to summon, assaulting him at every turn. Alphinaud’s vision got blurry, the vast amount of snow creating a complete whiteout. He could barely see the monsters shadows, swaying his arms helplessly with every ruin he could throw. 

“It’s not enough!” he shouted in dismay, performing another energy drain, “I need more mana!” 

Just then, he felt a surge of aether rush through him. 

“There!” he bellowed with relief, already scribbling hastily onto his book for the contract to be made.

Lights flared around his grimoire, rousing glyphs to appear in the air. Alphinaud desperately added the last piece of words to the hex, ready to flick his wrist. Just before he could though, a Downy Aevis struck his shoulder, pummeling him straight into one of the standing stones that vacated the hill. He gritted from the intense pain that shot through him, sending his whole aether out of whack. His grimoire was flung across the snow, leaving him defenseless. He winced from pain, expecting his shoulder to be dislocated from the lack of feeling in his arm. 

“Dammit…” he groaned, forcibly raising his body, “Am I so weak that I can’t even handle this?”

Alphinaud vigorously searched for his book, sprinting slightly to avoid another hit. The Downy Aevis aggressively hunted him down, one of them stomping right on top of his weapon. This startled the boy, causing him to recoil with alarm. Soon, one of the wyrms took a large charge forward, nearly biting Alphinaud’s arm. The scion fell back, receiving a mighty blow of flames right into his chest.

“ ** _Ahhh!_** ” he cried out in pain, his clothes scorching almost right off.

He fell back into the snow, whimpering pitifully on the ground with his vision purely focused on the bleak gray sky. Snow carelessly drifted onto his body, the cold doing little in easing the burn that was just inflicted on him. His eyes dilated, catching a glimpse of the finishing cleave directed towards him from above. 

“Light…” he whispered, a lone tear slipping by him.

A roar escaped into the air along with a blunt resonation of a sword piercing through flesh, silencing the storm. Alphinaud peacefully closed his eyes, already accepting the end with only one face in mind.

_Hear…Feel…Think…_

And he did just that.

FFxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxiv

When Alphinaud awoke, a familiar room welcomed him. The gentle scent of dry sand and salt from the ocean filled his lungs. There was warmth surrounding the air, easing his soul. He reclined his body into the chair he was currently sitting in, soon realizing that any wounds he received were gone. It then struck him where he was, noticing the desk that lay before him.

“The rising stones?” he inquired quizzically, “The Solar…” he soon confirmed, recognizing the location to be exactly the one from waking sands, “But how did I…”

“You’re awake…” A voice soon whispered.

Alphinaud whipped his head up, sighing with joyful relief, “Light…!”

He stared at her apprehensively, his memory failing him. Was she always a roegadyn? For some reason, doubt was weighing him to think otherwise. 

“What’s the matter?” she asked, smiling gently at him.

“It’s…it’s nothing…” he said hesitantly, “What happened…to the Downy Aevis? And…our…” He realized all her wounds were missing as well, “…wounds?”

She shook her head, not quite understanding.

“What are you talking about?” 

He clutched his head, his memory becoming fuzzy. Why were they back here? This wasn’t their home anymore. 

“Weren’t we in Ishgard?” he asked more to himself than to her.

“Ishgard?” 

“Yes…!” he exclaimed anxiously, feeling a little foolish, “We’ve been residing there ever since the incident,” he explained warily. 

“Incident? The only thing I remembered was coming back from the banquet.”

‘ _No…._ ’ he thought, ‘ _That’s all wrong…_ ’

She slowly walked towards him, reaching around the desk to touch his forehead.

“Alphinaud, are you sure you don’t have a fever?”

He could define every muscle on her body, doing his best not to stare. Her bosom was sculpted naturally with effortless beauty that only she could manage. It was usually rare for an elezen to find a roegadyn attractive, their brash appearance doing little to no charm. Despite that theory, he was drawn to her broad appearance, almost intrigued by the physique compared to his own. He veered his eyes, feeling ashamed for even staring. She slid her hand down to his cheek, stroking it gently. Never has she touched him like this, her stoic nature always keeping her passive than anything else.

He blushed slightly from her touch, feeling apprehensive on that fact that they were alone. Was it all a dream? If that was the case, where were Minfilia and everyone else? He stared down at his attire, realizing that he was still wearing the outfit Tataru had weaved for him. No, this couldn’t be right. If that was the case, everything was exactly as he described it to be in their timeline. When he looked up to interrogate, he was met with a lean hyur instead. 

“Wha…what?” he stuttered becoming baffled. 

“What do you see, Alphinaud?” she asked, brushing hair behind his ear, “Do you prefer a ordinary hyur? Or maybe…something more mysterious?” She then shifted into Au Ra, scales growing across her body. 

She knelt down before him bracing her hands on the top of the chair’s armrests. Her tail sinfully scaled the length of his leg, creeping closer to the throbbing member that was slowly rising in his pants. His eyes quivered in anticipation, gazing directly into the curve of her cleavage. The robes she wore did little in covering her breasts, swearing he could see the peak of her nipples through the shadow of her top. He gulped anxiously, biting the temptation of imagining such globes in his hands. He quickly looked away, causing her to giggle from his obvious embarrassment. 

“Do you like what you see?” she inquired gleefully, “Maybe I should try being a elezen next?”

He cringed, seeing her transform in a blink of an eye. 

“Does this fancy you?” she asked, examining him for a response. 

“Stop it….” he pleaded.

“Or maybe something more erotic to succor your fantasies?” she asked with of a hint of wickedness. 

She closed in on him instantly becoming a miqo’te, wrapping her arms around his slender neck. He became startled by the sudden closeness, her breasts pressing right into his chest. She lifted her lips to his ears, tickling the edge of his earlobe. Despite his protest, his body reacted excitedly at the rousing tension between them. Her tail curled, edging herself over onto his lap. Alphinaud closed his eyes shamefully, resisting the blood that was rushing between his legs. She pulled back, licking her lips with those dangerously intoxicating eyes of her. The feline rubbed her libido into the bulge of his pants, purring softly while pulling at his tie teasingly. The boy moaned from the sensation, finding it fresh and new to his adolescent body.

“Please, don’t….” he whimpered, gripping the edge of his seat.

“You know that’s not what you want me to do,” she said flatly, “Or maybe you prefer to tower over me instead?”

She leaned back, and before he could registrar what she meant, she was a lalafell. 

Her voice held a sweet tone. “Would you rather this?” she asked innocently with a disturbing smile, “I’m sure you’re tired of others looking down at you, why don’t you look down at me instead. Is that what will please you, someone smaller than you? After all, you do love control; always demanding things from me like I was your slave.” 

“No…it’s not like that…”

“Oh?” she mused curiously, tilting her head cutely, “If it weren’t for me, you would have no one. I’m your perfect warrior, your flawless God slayer. I’m the one you want most in this world to be yours. ”

He shook his head, fighting every bit of his desires that screamed for her. 

“I just…”

She decided to silence his turmoil, kissing him softly with her tiny lips instead. Her small body writhed on top of his lap, causing him to awkwardly squirm in response. The heat between their groins was alluring, banishing his boyhood and allowing him to venture in unknown territory. He gripped her small frame, imagining everything he could of ever wanted from her. He grew bold, groping between the fabrics of her gear. Everything about this was wrong, but damn it all if he let this dream go to waste. All those improper conversations with Estinien about the female anatomy had done well to prepare him for this. The dragoon certainty had a knack of teasing him about it when asked if he ever been with a woman. Of course, he never imagined it to be intense like this. She may have been a lalafell, but she was only half his size. 

His Warrior of Light whimpered from the friction between them, his hands gripping the lalafell’s thighs. She may not have other access compared to other races, but her hips were squeezable all the same. He spread her legs, inching his body closer to hers. She felt his stiffness right into her core, kissing him even deeper from the needed contact. Alphinaud shyly met her tongue with his, not quite understanding what he was supposed to do. She guided him though, exploring his mouth carefully while opening hers. Alphinaud moaned from how petite her tongue was, practically smoldering it with his own. There was hint of moisture between them, a hunger igniting at the very pit of his stomach. 

‘ _This is wrong, this can’t be real…_ ’ he kept chiding.

Still, his hands clumsily continued to explore, slipping right through her garments. Not much could be groped, but he did manage to find some solution. She arched her back, surrendering a sob when he found her elated breasts. True, her chest was flat, but there was indeed a trace of swelling. He pursued the faint lumps, knowing full well despite the childlike form; she was still a woman. 

An audible gasp escaped the lalafell’s lips. “Alphinaud…!” she yelped almost painfully.

He assumed it was out of pleasure, commending his effort in striking such a sound out of her. However, something warm spread across his abdomen, causing him to withdraw. There was an ominous sound of flesh being penetrated, and when he looked down half a samurai sword was an inch away from striking him. What was worse, the blade was covered in blood. He stared in horror, following the length of the sword as half it was pierced into Hydaelyn’s chosen. The steel held a crimson glow with tendrils of black smoke resonating off it. The Warrior of Light went limp into Alphinaud’s arms. He stared into her eyes, trying to find any trace of life inside them. He slowly looked up at her murderer, finding nothing but an overpowering shadow. 

It was a man, that much seemed certain, but to Alphinaud, it was a monster. He had horns on top of his helm, his face entirely covered by a mask. He was broad like a mountain, towering over the pair like a brooding storm. Alphinaud held onto his warrior, his eyes becoming glossy with tears as the man unsheathed his sword from the open wound of her corpse. He mournfully whispered out her name, shaking her body slightly for a response. The murderer soon readied his sword, setting his sight on the elezen next. Alphinaud continued to stare at his fellow scion, her appearance shifting rapidly to multiple forms. He remained oblivious at his upcoming demise, his vision fading.

_Look ye where the sun doth rise_

__

__

_See crimson embers, dark’ning skies_

_Look ye where the sun doth fall_

_See azure lost amidst the squall_

Ffxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxiv

Alphinaud jolted erratically from his sleep, wincing instantly in pain. He gasped out in alarm, his whole body rejecting him from moving any further. By instinct, he grabbed his waist, adding pressure to the spot that was aching him most. He awoke in a setting quite opposite where he just was. A chill wrapped itself around him, along with a scent of mold and dust. Was this Cloud Nine? The interior certainly looked to be the local inn. Still, his grasp between dream and reality wasn’t quite settled yet. All he could remember was the fresh fervor of his warrior’s lips, and nightmare that accompanying it. He placed a hand to his head, calculating the events that may aid him of his current state. 

He soon heard the door to his room open, revealing a voice all too comforting to be real. 

“Alphinaud….”

He stared in disbelief, gulping silently as he found his voice, “Light…”

She furrowed her brow, closing the door behind her with that unchanging expression of hers. One thing he took notice of right away was that she was a hyur, questioning his memories of her to be of any other race. His dream was still fresh and vivid, Elidibus’s words echoing inside his mind. Could it possibly be true? More importantly, should he even believe him? Somehow, he doesn’t recall her being a hyur, and that terrified him. 

“How are you feeling?” she asked plainly, stripping away his thoughts.

He apprehensively rubbed his arm before responding, “Reasonable, I suppose.”

She walked closer to him, taking a seat on one of the stools beside him. He instinctively recoiled away from her, shame filling his body from the lecherous dream he just had. He cursed his hormones with distaste, knowing full well it was corrupting his attraction to her. It was then he noticed how bare he was, finding his upper body to be completely exposed. The blush on his face erupted all the way to his ears, impulsively pulling the sheets closer to his chest. The Warrior of Light seemed clueless by his embarrassment, her concerns lying more towards his wounds. Guilt was plain to see inside her eyes, bowing her head in disgrace. 

“I’m sorry, you could have nearly died,” she said.

“What?” He was startled by her sudden apology.

“The Downy Aevis,” she continued, “Don’t you remember?”

He took a moment to put the pieces together, realization dawning on him.

“So…it was you who saved me?” he asked.

“Yes…when I came to, I heard from Tataru and Y’shtola where you possibly could have gone,” she answered, halting for just a second, “News of your crazy endeavor reached me when I got to Dragonhead. Though I do sincerely take blame of the near death you faced, I can’t help but be cross as well.”

“You’re…. angry?” he asked, almost in shock.

She whipped her head up at him, her eyes piercing him like daggers. They were different from each other in color, each having an impact. 

“For someone so bright, you could truly be arrogant,” she seethed, “Do you realize what could have become of you, Alphinaud? Just what in seven hells were you trying to prove? Do you realize what the effect could have been if you were…” she couldn’t even finish, her emotions actually causing him to be speechless.

“I’m…I’m sorry…” he replied in hesitant awe. 

The expressions she just displayed were exquisite and raw—it left him wanting more. If it meant ridding her usual passive expression, then he was willing to risk his life every time then to see it. She collected herself, sighing heavily before returning to her calm demeanor. They sat in silence, which made things rather uncomfortable for the young elezen.

“Um…” he tried to find his voice, “Well, that was… invigorating.”

She stared at him quizzically, tilting her head vacantly. 

“What?”

“Forgive me,” he said, deciding to elaborate, “It’s just, I’ve never seen you like this before…” 

Well, that’s a lie—recalling the tears she had shed after Haurchefant’s untimely death. He wasn’t going to call her entirely emotionless.

He shook his head. “What I’m referring is, I never seen you like this…towards me.”

She stared blankly at him, studying his face.

“You’re always a simple nod and smile; a few words, nothing more,“ he said, “Even before coming to Ishgard, you blindly followed my orders. I think it’s those same reasons why I took advantage of you. You never faltered your emotions. You steel yourself, charging ahead with no thought besides saving the day,” He looked up at her, fear and admiration intertwining all at once in his expression, “You’re the true beacon of light for the people of Eorzea. And yet, you had nothing to truly gain from this. No qualms or fear, just unyielding courage that could lead you to your death if the twelve allow it.”

Alphinaud shut his eyes, recalling the sensation of her lifeless body inside his arms, fighting back tears.

He curled his hands into fists. “How could you do the things no other can, and yet, dare display such sentiments when I least expect it?” he passionately declared in a hush tone, “To think such a side of you could be shown to me…. it’s…. fulfilling. Seven hells, what am I even saying? There I go again, doing all the talking. It’s no wonder you never get to speak.”

His avoided her gaze, imagining how foolish he must sound. Just then, a chuckle emerged from her lips, catching his attention right away.

She smiled slightly, her eyes downcast. “You can say that,” she said, “However, I can’t say it’s entirely your fault.”

“Why?” he asked forlornly.

She stared up at him, almost appalled that he wasn’t unaware of the reason. She squeezed her hands between her thighs, forcing down all her doubts in answering. 

“Its just…easier if everyone saw me as the savior of Eorzea. It gives them hope and a reason to act,” she said, “You even said it yourself in Mor Dhona. That feeling implies to you as well, does it not?”

He remembered that conversation, sighing ashamedly.

“I only meant…” he began, but she shook her head to stop him.

“Don’t…it’s okay,” she answered reassuringly, adding a fake smile, “It’s not like I mind.”

He felt like that was a lie. Silence soon settled between them, granting her a moment of deep thought.

She squeezed her hands, recalling the bishop’s look of terror when she had defeated him.

“But…I wonder if all that power, all that influence and inspiration I seem to have given had only led me to become…a monster?” she solicited with distress.

“Don’t you dare say that!” he nearly shouted, “I won’t allow you to accept such a falsehood to be true of your identity.” 

The nightmare of the shadow stabbing her was still fresh to his wounds. It felt like a hunter killing his prey, disturbing him greatly.

“Alphinaud….” 

She was stunned by his outburst, not quite understanding why it would upset him. 

“You know what happened with Ysayle,” she said, “The heretics also saw her as symbol of hope, following her example to the point she believed to be the answer in bringing peace between man and dragon. Until such blind faith made her become a primal…. into saint Shiva.”

He shook his head, already deciphering what she was implying.

“No,” he said firmly with disagreement, “You won’t suffer the same fate she had. Hydaelyn chose you for a reason, and that is not to be a weapon or God.”

Elidibus’s words had stung him more than he thought, refusing to fall prey to his input as the truth. 

“You foolish boy,” she said flatly with slight amusement, “That’s all I ever been seen…and frankly…I’m tired…” Her body tilted in exhaustion, “Even the Archbishop, after becoming Thordan was afraid of me. I’m beginning to wonder what I am myself…”

“You’re my friend, and a fellow member of the scion,” he concurred desperately to convince her otherwise, “I wouldn’t be half the man I am today without you. Even now, I can tell you…you’re mortal, but only if you would just allow it. I want to see you laugh, I want to see you angry, happy…even sad. I want to see more of you—the real you.”

“Why?” she asked dumbfounded. 

“For the same reason I went to providence point in the first place,” he answered simply, “To shoulder your burden.”

“Is that all?”

He blushed, wondering if she had expected more.

“I…. that is to say…”

He was interrupted though when she suddenly hissed in pain, concentrating on the pressure inside her head. He recognized that pose before—she was experiencing the past with the blessing of the echo. He sat in anticipation, worrying over her condition; it seemed to prolong more than usual. All she saw most were images, mixed with other instances long before hand. Many of them were occurrences she was absent from, but there was no mistaking that each revolved around the young Leveilleur before her. Each wave was intense, feeding her with secrets of affection she immediately grew tentative from. A few moments later, she came to, catching her breath with a moment of reprieve. 

Alphinaud leaned forward, raising his hand carefully as to not startle her.

“Light…?” he asked.

“So…you met Elidibus?” 

He froze, not knowing how to take her knowledge in that. 

“Yes,” he answered truthfully, “How much did you see?”

“Bits and pieces,” she said, “He’s certainly is a enigma, even now.”

That only proved to him that she heard what he said about her, alarming him greatly.

“Whatever you think you saw or heard, just know I have no intention of believing him,” he clarified hastily.

“I know,” she said, though there was a bit of doubt in her tone, “It’s his words about Zodiark that concerns me.” She soon stood up from her seat, thinking of an excuse to leave, “We’ve talked long enough, and you should get some rest.”

“What else did you see?” he asked guardedly, “That…that can’t be everything.”

She avoided his gaze, contemplating everything she had seen in her vision. How she could curse her gift sometimes, revealing things more than necessary that could contradict with her actions. They were never clear, giving her answers in which she couldn’t understand. She was sure he couldn’t even decipher his own past, much less the feelings he was possibly harboring for her. Should she enlighten him? Or should it remain in the dark? If he couldn’t even figure it out himself, how was she to indulge him?

“Alphinaud, that’s always your problem,” she whispered with a sigh, her own cheeks oddly becoming warm, “You need to know everything.”

He grimaced at her response, grabbing hold of her hand before she can walk away from him. He accidently put more force than was needed, yanking her around right towards him. The female warrior gasped as she lost her balance, falling right on top of him. The bed squeaked from the added weight, hitching their breaths’. Their bodies became intertwined between the sheets, keeping them locked in a rather compromising embrace. Alphinaud’s eyes widened, his face bright and crimson as Dalamud itself. Light braced her hands above his head, her nose brushing against his in a motionless dance. Their lips hung open dangerously close, passing air to each other due to the lack of space between them. 

The Warrior of Light immediately withdrew herself from him. Alphinaud sat up feeling quite embarrassed as well.

“My apologies,” he whispered.

By the twelve, can he just stop making things awkward and allow her to leave.

“No, don’t worry about it,” she replied, adjusting herself to be just a few feet away.

She soon decided to venture their little predicament. 

“Alphinaud, do you remember Estinien’s comment during that time Ysayle and I came back after fighting Ravana?”

“You mean…?”

“Yes.”

“I…I do.”

“Why is it you hold such concerns now? And don’t you dare give me that excuse that its because I’m your fellow scion.”

He grew silent, not sure how to respond. When he didn’t answer, she took the responsibility in initiating the topic even further.

“I heard your words by Haurchefant’s grave,” she confessed.

“Seven hells…” he cursed—this was not how he wanted her to find out.

“What started this?” she asked, “Was it in Dravanian forelands after the Gnaths?”

“I don’t know…”

“After our escape from Ul’dah?”

“I don’t know….”

“Mor Dhona?”

“I don’t know…!” he bellowed sharply, “I can’t tell you how I’ve come in terms of these feelings, nor do I comprehend them. However, despite being seven summers younger, or even a nuisance in the battlefield, I want to be a suitable companion for you. One who won't fail you, who can protect you, join arms with you, and do my part just so everyone in the world can stop relying on you…maybe even…find happiness.”

A certain shade of pink grew over the savior’s cheek, his bold declaration captivating her heart. She crushed the rabid beating inside her chest though as quickly as it came. There was no way she could allow herself to revenue his affection. What would everyone say? The Warrior of Light in love with a mere child? No, he wasn’t a child anymore, she couldn’t dare disrespect him like that; not after everything they’ve been through. 

“Alphinaud…”

“You don’t have to say anything,” he said, “For I too am seeking what this ache means,” he touched a hand to his chest, speaking softly, “Even now, my heart beats in a incredible rate. I need time, and I’m sure you do as well. I can wait…. we can wait.”

She nodded. “You’re the one with the brilliant ideas,” she said, “That will probably be for the best.”

“That is to say…”

She perked up, giving him her attention.

“…Do you not feel anything remotely close?” 

She stood silent, her face growing indistinctive.

“I’m…at a difficult place to say,” she answered truthfully, “You did nearly give me a fright when accepting to finish what I have failed. After seeing you wounded like that, who knows?”

“Heh…” he chuckled with disappointment, “…says the woman who fearlessly conquerors Gods.”

“You said it yourself, Alphinaud,” she tried to mend her words, “You’ve never seen me behave so irrationally before for your safety, in some way, you might be my breaking point. Will that be enough to suffice for you?”

“Then I suppose I would have to get better so I don’t distress you like that ever again,” he proclaimed. 

“I’m sure you will somehow though,” she said, attempting to lighten the mood.

She soon pondered out loud, collecting her thoughts, “I…I should get Y’shtola. She would want to know if you’re awake to clear up any heals that were missed.” 

He quickly grabbed her hand, not wanting her to leave quite yet. 

“Please, I…I rather you do it,” he said, plotting some sort of excuse, “I’ve heard you picked up the arts of an astrologian…I…I would like to see it first hand of its healing potency. If, you don’t mind demonstrating that is?”

“Alphinaud…” she warned, knowing full well this was a dangerous territory he was leading her in.

Damn the twelve for testing her like this. She was better off acting like an obedient knight rather than an infatuated maiden. How could her fate end up like this? If she knew the arcanist was going to play such a big role in her life, she would have disregarded him the moment she had laid eyes on him. She once thought she had a chance of love with Haurchefant, his naïve and yet confident persona enchanting her to embrace who she was. The moment of his death, she was distraught, and had no idea if she could be the hero he thought of her to be. 

Then, Alphinaud, the one who was willing to sign her name up for every battle, despite the risk of death, changed on her. 

Now he frets over every challenge she faces, forcing her to promise him that she will be back safe. He’s gotten stronger too, vowing his spells to advance even further than previous summons. He does it, for her sake, all because he couldn’t bare the thought of failing her. It wasn’t about Eorzea, or even his grandsire anymore—she was his reason. All these memories he implemented into her, they were seared into her aether. 

In an instant, she shifted between the soul crystals inside her pockets, altering her outfit into her astrologian attire. Alphinaud was left stunned by the glamour effect, adoring the design as it fitted every curve of her body. She lifted her enchanted globe, carefully reading her deck.

“I’m not very good at this yet,” she said honestly, “So don’t expect too much.”

He shook his head, scooting just a bit closer to her. “I highly doubt you’ll disappoint,” he said, smiling boyishly. 

She resisted the urge to blush, his charms exceeding Sir Aymeric’s any day.

She projected the stars within her cards, settling her hand just above his body. Compared how accustom she was to scholar or white mage; astrologian was a bit of a trial. It held properties similar to both healers, which made it difficult at times when mastering between diurnal and nocturnal. Still, Alphinaud trusted her abilities as he relaxed into her heavenly mitigation. She took this time to study his upper body, discovering many things she never noticed before. 

When she first met him, it was hard to tell him apart from his sister. If it weren’t for their different colored bands, or even when they spoke, she would have never guessed who was who. They both held slender bodies, their eyelashes not too far apart in length. She can count the countless times Alphinaud was mistaken to be a girl, empathizing his dilemma. His new attire did help bring out more of his masculine form though, broadening certain areas. However, seeing him bare like this, she was able to see more than her share. His skin was pale, but there was a hint of muscles growing around his torso and chest. There were scars faintly chiseled across his body, no doubt due to his recent endeavors in combat. The movement of his breathing memorized her, catching herself captivated by his physical development. 

Without meaning to, her hands slowly crept onto his chest, startling them both. 

She quickly recoiled her hands as if burnt, “Forgive me, I don’t know what came over me…”

Maybe he wasn’t the only one immune with the sexual tension between them. Though he must admit, he was quite flattered she was attractive to him. It was a delightful shock, and a positive result of hope for them. It also meant she didn’t see him as a boy anymore. 

“Are you feeling better?” she asked, forcing down her blush.

“Quite so…”

She stared at him for a moment, not really convinced. 

‘ _For all his experience and intellect, Alphinaud is still but a boy._ ’

Ysayle’s words echoed inside her mind, knowing full well so much has changed since then. The bond she had with him though was complicated to say at best. She remembered how arrogant he was when they first met, disregarding everything as it were a game. He learned though from his mistakes, realizing his calculations weren’t always accurate. To think his growth would lead to him falling for her though, was definitely something she missed in her readings. Knowing how he felt, she wondered if it was just pure infatuation—one that will timely meet its end. The way he looked at her though, it convinced her otherwise. There was more than just admiration in his eyes, captivating her. She felt abashed for considering the idea of a relationship, refusing to accept such appetite just yet without the consequences of neglecting her duties. 

‘ _Why would the echo make me see such things?_ ’ She pondered, wishing she were just oblivious to it all.

“I should get going,” she suddenly said, her mind racing to the point of fatigue, “There’s a lot to be done.”

“Nidhogg…” he confirmed.

“Not only that,” she said with trepidation, “I need to get stronger too…for all the battles to come.”

He frowned from her statement, “If it’s truly what you must do, I will do the same. Once I recover, of course. Wouldn’t want to face the wrath of the Warrior of Light,” he added sheepishly with amusement. 

She halted herself halfway when getting up, “Oh, that reminds me.”

She dug her hand into her pouch, taking out certain contents in them. Alphinaud peered over curiously, noticing an earring inside her hand. It sparkled brilliantly despite the dim lighting inside the room, possessing some sort of property of magick within it. She took his hand, opening his palm before placing the accessory.

“That’s yours,” she explained, “It’s part of the reward from my task at dragonhead. It’s only right you should claim part of the benefits.”

He shook his head, immediately returning the item to her.

“No, you should have it, I was only trying to…”

“Alphinaud, just…take it,” she pleaded, bowing her head, “You’ve earned it. Besides…it’s the only thing I can offer to you.”

He scowled at her words, speaking openly, “Again with such foolishness? You’ve offered me more than enough…more than I could ever hope to return.” He became crestfallen, whispering tenderly, “Such rubbish…for you to even….”

Before he could say anything more, she gently grabbed hold of his face. His cheeks instantly became red, her hands incredibly soft despite the callous of battle. She brushed away his bangs that covered most of his right side, catching a glimpse of love in his eyes. No Umbral era could be as destructive compared to what she was about to do. Alphinaud stammered a bit, wanting to close the gap between them; however, he stayed hesitant. After a few more breaths, his eyes closed with relief when her lips chastely brushed against his. He gasped from the contact, never realizing how much he yearned for it. There wasn’t anything lewd about the kiss, banishing his dream as he found this particular moment to be his true longing. It was innocent, her lips adding just the slightest of pressure. She warmed up to the sensation, her eyes quivering behind closed lids. Alphinaud held onto his warrior’s hands, easing her trembles. 

The kiss ended quickly, leaving both of them scorched. 

She clenched her fists, bashfully speaking up, “I’ll take time to consider this; it’s not something I can promise. I hope you get better…I…I’ll be back eventually…”

He stared at her long and hard, doing his best to remember her exact features; Elidibus’s words still obviously haunting him. She held a dark tone to her skin, which was quite the opposite of him. Her hair a mystery of its length as it was held up into a bun. Her eyes contained two distinguish colors, balancing out light and dark. Her cheeks had a few scars, but none that tarnished the light pigment of freckles across her cheeks. He absorbed every detail given to him, imprinting it inside his mind. However, what if she returned and was completely different? Would he even realize it? Surely he was intelligent enough to know any changes to her appearance, would he not? He wanted to ask her about it, but was too afraid of the answer. 

‘ _Just remember her like this_ ,’ he said, ‘ _Even if I don’t, know that this feeling won’t change…no matter what. It doesn’t matter what form she takes, I will always…_ ’ He couldn’t finish the thought, finding the confession to be too real.

Someday he’ll acknowledge it, someday. It was only the beginning, and both companions had their own share of soul searching to do.

Light briskly made her way to the door, doing her best to catch her breath. She held onto the doorknob, pausing just for a moment.

She turned to Alphinaud, speaking softly, “Alphinaud…”

“Hmm?” He looked up at her, his lips still tingling.

“Thank you…in the end I got what was promised to me.”

Partially understanding what she meant, he squeezed the earring she gave him. He didn’t exactly comprehend what her reward in all this was, wondering if all that just transpired was more than a hindrance than a blessing. She exited the room without any further exchange, chilling his bones. 

‘ _Off on another adventure she goes_ ,’ he silently avowed. 

He soon huffed angrily, throwing his arms back until his back collided onto the mattress. How did it all turn out like this? No doubt, things will be estranged for a while between them. He placed a hand over his stomach, recalling the sensation of her hands scaling his chest. He shuddered with a monstrous blush erupting across his body. To think he would have the chance to find a solid ground of any romance happening between them. 

‘ _Not that there was anything confirmed_ ,’ he sulked. 

The only thing that transpired was her learning of his feelings, and not knowing what to do with it besides indulge him. Still, she kissed him; that must mean something right? Twelve, it was so hard to read her sometimes. He grumbled miserably, rubbing his hands down his face. Surely she would find better suitors; being who she was and all there was sure to be many willing to court her. From what he could last recall in analyzing, it also seemed like Sir Aymeric was falling for her. Such a competition, he was sure to be defeated for her affection. Not that she was a prize, he reprimanded cautiously to his ego. 

“Does that mean, I truly…” he spoke aloud in deep thought, not knowing how to finish.

When _**did**_ this truly happen? He could faintly decipher the occurrences that led him to this moment. Once upon a time, she was nothing more than a chess piece to his board—his queen. She was unstoppable, proving to be his most powerful assess. He lifted the jewelry she left for him, admiring its radiance. 

“To think she would make Alphinaud Leveilleur mystified,” he said, “Its indeed a feat. If only Alisaie knew, I would never hear the end of it.” 

The once self-assured young man, calm and dubiously cunning, now reduced to a blubbering lovesick fool. Estinien would laugh at such an exploit, proving his jest to be more than mere amusement during that time with the Gnaths. Ever since his failure with the crystal braves, it was hard not to rely on her even more so than before. It was different though, he fretted over her, and more importantly he wanted her to express herself more. For a hero, she played her part well, except, what of the girl beneath that title? He wanted to unravel the layers that made her who she truly was, not the bestowed savior of Eorzea. Of all the mysteries in the world he sought knowledge of, this was his most challenging yet—for it was a problem he couldn’t even solve.

He didn’t want her pity though; if there was truly a chance for them, he wanted it to be of her terms. Even if jealousy became of him, fear, doubts, or worse, a broken heart—he wanted her to decide. She may have kissed him, even admit a bit of feelings for him, but it wasn’t tangible—not yet. She was lost, and proved to be more mortal to him than he could ever imagine. After the lost of Haurchefant, who’s to know where her feelings are. 

All this kept pegging over the young elezen’s head, causing him to doze off. It seemed like Light’s benefic spell was taking full effect, slowly easing into his system. He fought against his eyelids though, not wanting to enter another possible nightmare. War was not far off now, and surely there was more to come. After Nidhogg, there was no telling what danger was next around the corner. Each threat becoming even more challenging than the last. Who’s the say when the Warrior of Light will fall? He clenched his hands into fists, believing full-heartedly that will never happen. Still, there was always that chance, and he shouldn’t allow himself to be naïve at the thought that she was invincible. Despite his inner turmoil, he drifted peacefully into slumber, imagining nothing more than Light’s smile.

If he could earn that for the rest of his life, there will always be a dawn. 

Ffxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxiv

When Light stepped out of the hall, she released a sigh she never knew was being kept hidden. Her face had yet to relieve the blush she was portraying, her heart pulsing so swiftly she felt it was about to burst. She shook her head, wondering what came over her to do that. After just telling him she had no clue how to return what he felt. It was like he had control over her all over again, and decided to submit to his silent demand. Just what is it exactly that impulses her to go far and beyond what everyone expected of her? Was she really willing to please him to that extent? 

‘ _Well, its not like I didn’t enjoy the kiss_ ,’ she lightly commented to herself.

True, his lips seemed to be chapped at times, but when she kissed him, she couldn’t believe how soft they were. She touched her lips with the tip of her fingers, trailing around the warmth that was left there.

‘ _To think, I would even consider…_ ’

“Light…?”

She whipped her head, spotting Y’shtola at the end of the hall. The Warrior of Light reverted to her usual resigned nature, focusing on the miqo’te. 

“How is Alphinaud?” she asked, “I can scarcely believe how quick your recovery was before you chased after him. The boy has caused quite a ruckus; credit to his bravo though I suppose.” She soon took noticed of her friend’s strange behavior, “Did something occur? You seem… quiet than usual.”

“It’s nothing,” she answered plainly.

Y’shtola studied her gaze, finding a glint to them. “If you are sure,” she said, not fully convinced, “If he’s well, will you be leaving then?”

She nodded, securing her answer. 

Y’shtola placed her hands on her hips, accepting the non-verbal response with surrender of hilarity.

“Safe travels with you then. I would let you know if any further updates come up of his condition by link pearl,” she concluded gently.

Light stood mute for a moment, contemplating her speech. 

She soon spoke, earning back her voice, “Thank you…I know he’ll be in good hands.”

They soon parted ways, Tataru soon coming into the scene. Light smiled at her, giving a short wave as a sign of her departure. Hydaelyn’s chosen disappeared around the corner, no longer in their view. The small lalafell joined her fellow scion conjurer, noticing the ill expression across her face.

“Is something the matter, Y’shtola?” she asked curiously. 

“Strange,” she started, her eyes creasing slightly, “It seems our dear friend’s aether make up seemed a bit disarray. It was just for a mere moment, of course, but definitely want for concern.”

Tataru threw her hands in the air, speaking cheerfully, “Oh, I’m sure ought is not amiss. She’s probably just startled by Alphy’s condition,” she said with a wink added, “I think she doesn’t realize herself how worried she was.”

“Quite the opposite, I think she does,” Y’shtola countered, “And her awareness might have faltered her balance.”

“You don’t think…?”

“Who knows?” The miqo’te shrugged. “Only the Twelve could say.”

True, she sounded positive, however, Y’shtola remained vigilant. Their friend truly was a remarkable person, one that can easily be described as special. The gift she had from the mother crystal was rare, and a blessing to their cause. She wondered though if all this fighting has finally taken its toll on the champion of Eorzea. She always pushed herself to her limit, surprising everyone with each victory she claimed. While others struggle, she managed to conquer with ease. Even if Ysayle was one of Hydaelyn’s chosen, Light’s purpose exceeded many. To what fate had in store for her, it was hard to tell. Surely with Alphinaud’s presence, she is even more inclined to her duties than ever before. 

“Come Tataru, let’s have ourselves some tea before checking on the young lord,” she said, pointing to the direction of the parlor. 

“That sounds delightful! It gives Alphinaud plenty of time to rest after seeing his beloved!”

“Oh you jest!” Y’shtola laughed, keeping her concerns well hidden until the time was appropriate for it to return.

Ffxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxiv

Light stepped outside into the cold air, collecting dust of snow instantly on her head and shoulders. She embraced herself, watching the dark gray skies twist in turn into multiple dark shades within the clouds. Something within her was shifting and she was afraid what it could mean. She told Alphinaud she needed to get stronger, but did she really want to? What if her next battle with a primal, or some other eikon takes a hold of her? Will the echo protect her forever? Or, will she become something worse than any of that? The bishop’s fear after his defeat haunted her; it was as if he was staring into a wild beast. When her friends look at her though, they see a Goddess. Which is really the truth? Why couldn’t she grasp who she was?

She closed her eyes, taking in the scent of frost in the air. She began feeling lightheaded, sensing something pulling at her. Her aether was slowly being drained out of her, dissolving in a source she couldn’t well put a finger on. Her vision faded, and all she could see was Alphinaud. He had his hand out to her, beckoning her to reach out to him. She reluctantly extended her hand, helplessly falling into the lifestream as it absorbed her body.

When she came to, her hand was outstretched to the sky, scales peaking out from beneath her collar. She blinked in confusion and brought her hand down, shaking off the sudden blackout. One moment she was in Ishgard, the next a blank. It was if she had an ethereal experience, falling into a mass of energy that carefully adjusted the pieces to her soul.

‘ _What was that just now?_ ’ 

She looked around for any disturbances, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. 

‘ _Maybe just my imagination_ ,’ she mused, brushing off some snow from her darkly colored horns.

She decided not to dwell on it, stepping forward instead. She couldn’t afford to be distracted now, knowing Alphinaud could act at anytime if it meant her wellbeing. By Hydaelyn’s light, her path will surely be made clear. Whatever fate had in store for her, she will face it head on—with Alphinaud and her friends there to believe in her.

However, ignorance is surely blissed, and in the shadows, Elidibus could only grin.

_**End** _

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my saved file for QUITE awhile, way before the release date of Stormblood. However, after some recent development in patch story, I felt inspired to finish this.
> 
> I kept the Warrior of Light's name discreet and easier by just shortening a insert name to just "Light" (short for WoL). I would imply to insert your character's name, though I did take the liberty of putting some details of my character when she was a hyur. I've always had a theory that the WoL was a primal, or would at least eventually become one. Do I believe it? I kind of do still, but only time will tell.
> 
> I also thought to make things interesting in making their race a mystery and changeable because of that possibility. Yes, I know we have fantasia and that's why we're able to change our race, etc; but doesn't mean the characters in game know that. I mean, its obvious they don't point it out. And I'm someone who's changed from Hyur, Au Ra, and currently now a Lalafell. So i took that into account and decided to play around with it. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if the sexual themes made any uncomfortable, especially the lalafell part, but i want to tackle this with a darker approach of Alphinaud's relationship with the Warrior of Light. Besides, I find it unfair to count lalafells out just because of their childlike body. They're small, but they are still an adult in the game's story. Also, have you seen a lalafell next to Alphianud? I am up to his torso! He's so short. In the end I decided to make the WoL into a hyur, and obviously a Au Ra at the end if people have caught the hint. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the read! I expect to write more Alphinaud/WoL stuff eventually. :) I ship it hard! Hopefully not as long-winded though as this one.


End file.
